


Like A Comet

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Comet

Like a comet burning bright,  
Soaring through the blackest night.  
You came burning into my life,  
In a world so full of strife.  
You filled me with a peaceful calm,  
And soothed my hurts just like a balm.

But like a comet you left my life,  
With an agony that cuts like a knife.  
I’ll miss your brilliant burning light,   
With all my heart and might.  
My love for you will always be,  
So until your soul can join with me

I MISS YOU,  
I LOVE YOU.


End file.
